horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Scorpion
Scorpion is the fifth studio album by Canadian rapper and singer Drake. It features guest appearances from Jay-Z, Ty Dollar Sign and posthumous appearances from Michael Jackson and Static Major. The album was released in the summer of 2018 by Young Money Entertainment, Cash Money Records and Republic Records, and received mixed reviews from critics. Background On April 16, 2018, Drake announced the record on Instagram. Two days before the release of Scorpion, it was confirmed to be a double album, the artist's first, after a promotional billboard alluded to the format. The double album's A side is primarily hip hop while its B-side is R&B and pop, genres that Drake focuses on. Before the album was released, Drake had a feud with American rapper Pusha T. In response to Pusha's album Daytona, he released a diss track called "Duppy Freestyle". Pusha responded with the song "The Story of Adidon", which alleged that Drake had a secret child. Drake admitted he had a son named Adonis with French model Sophie Brussaux. Track Listening Tracks written by Aubrey Graham, Dion Wilson, Noah Shebib, O'Shea Jackson, Andre Young, etc. Personnel Why It Sucks # The album got mixed to negative reviews from critics. Anthony Fantano only gave the album a 4/10 which is lower than both Riff Raff and Lil Pump's scores, not to mention if it was just the second disc, Fantano would have gave it a 3 which is the same score 6ix9ine got for his debut mixtape. # The album was way too long at almost 90 minutes with a lot of uneeded filler tracks. # There were some songs like "I'm Upset" and "Nonstop" that are some of Drake's most boring songs and he seems to give no emotion or effort into either of them. # The song "Ratchet Happy Birthday" is probably one of, if not Drake's worst song. # The lyrics on this album are very simple and sound like they were purposely made for radio airplay. # It was overhyped and when it was released it was a big disappointment. # This is one of Drake's worst projects along with Views. # The production was borderline boring and generic on some songs like "Nonstop". # The song "In My Feelings" inspired a dance challenge. Redeeming Qualities # The singles "God's Plan", "Nice For What", "Don't Matter To Me" and "In My Feelings" were great. # The songs "Mob Ties", "Elevate", "Emotionless" and "Talk Up" were decent, the latter of which being good only for the Jay-Z feature. # The features were okay. # The music videos from this album are actually pretty good. The video for "I'm Upset" reunited Drake with his former castmates from Degrassi and the "God's Plan" video featured Drake donating and helping many people out. Reception Scorpion was met with mixed reviews from music critics. On AnyDecentMusic?, the album has an 6.1 out of 10 while on Metacritic, it has a a score of 67 out of 100, based on 26 critics. Tim Sendra of AllMusic gave it a 2 out of 5 stars, concluding that the record doesn't even come close to being one of Drake's best. Clayton Pourdom of The A.V. Club gave the album a B- while Larry Fitzmaurice of Entertainment Weekly gave it a C+. Jamieson Cox of Pitchfork gave it a 6.9 out of 10, praising the consistency of its individual songs, but criticized Drake's lack of musical and lyrical development. Brendan Klinkenberg of Rolling Stone gave it a 3.5 out of 5. Stephanie Smith-Strickland of XXL gave it an XL (4 out of 5), saying "The album is a hulking catalog of Drake in his comfort zone, a space in which his ability to create memorable music that sits perfectly in the cradle of the cultural zeitgeist is unmatched. Still, the excessive 25-song tracklist is a misstep". Certifications * Australia (ARIA): Gold - 35,000 * Brazil (Pro-Musica Brasil): Gold - 20,000 * Canada (Music Canada): 2x Platinum - 160,000 * Italy (FIMI): Gold - 25,000 * New Zealand (RMNZ): Platinum - 15,000 * United Kingdom (BPI): Gold - 277,000 * United States (RIAA): Platinum - 1,000,000 Music Videos Drake - God's Plan Drake - Nice For What Drake - I'm Upset Drake - In My Feelings Drake - Nonstop Category:Drake Albums Category:Albums Category:Albums that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Hip Hop/Rap Albums Category:Pop Albums Category:R&B Albums Category:Bad Albums From Good Artists Category:Albums that are Too Long Category:2010s Albums Category:Albums that Charted at Number 1 Category:2018 Category:Bad Albums with Good Songs Category:Albums reviewed by Anthony Fantano Category:Awful Moments in Music History